1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photo frame pen, and in particular, to a pen in which a picture applied thereon can be selectively displayed as desired, its cap being readily reconfigurable toward that end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, a pen is used exclusively to write, and is without any other additional practical function. However, it is one of the instruments most frequently carried on the person.
In a prior patent document entitled xe2x80x9cAn Interesting Pen,xe2x80x9d (application Ser. No. 85203842) file on Mar. 14, 1996 by the inventor herein, a pen having a rotatable pen cap which exhibits a kaleidoscope is disclosed. The resulting effect is beautiful yet incomplete in that the given pattern must be finished during the production of the pen to be fixed for each pen.
This and other disadvantages in prior art amusement pens are overcome by a photo frame pen formed in accordance with he present invention.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a photo frame pen in which a cap assembly having outer and inner pen cap barrels simply yet effectively enables amusing reconfiguration of a writing instrument.
Another object of the invention is to provide a photo frame pen, wherein an engaging mechanism between inner and outer barrels enables the inner barrel to be drawn out of the outer barrel such that an aesthetically pleasing picture or photograph can be applied to an outer wall of the inner barrel for user selective display thereafter.
A photo frame pen which attains the above-mentioned objects comprises at least a pen cap assembly that includes a clip cap, an inner barrel, and an outer barrel, wherein the clip cap is connected to the outer barrel via notched engagement or by means of a connecting part. A transparent window of a desired pattern is provided on a sidewall portion of the outer barrel, and an inner annular engaging slot is provided at an upper end portion of the outer barrel. The inner barrel has a slightly enlarged upper edge formed on its top end portion so that it can be snap fastened to the annular engaging slot of the outer barrel. The inner barrel is disposed to move up and down within the outer barrel, and the bottom end portion of the inner barrel is provided with a snap-fastening ring recess to engage a protruding ring formed about a front end portion of the pen casing assembly.